


like rose petals in the wind

by sunaga



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: "Little prince, who bears his rage so proudly to the world, never forget that fountain of power, not even when your councilors would tell you otherwise. I give to you my sword; we will meet again, and if you learn well, it is this sword that will lead to our meeting."Prologue to an unfinished Utena fusion.





	like rose petals in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/27/12 for my own [prompt](https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19613436#t19613436) on the kink meme.

[i. the sunlit garden: illusion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRJAkp_1n8Q)  
  
Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a young prince, and he was bereft with grief for his father had died long ago in a war no one remembered, and his mother, all he had left, had died too.  
  
Beside himself, a traveling princess appeared before him in a white carriage. Her bearing was generous, and her kind smile was a light to the prince.  
  
The princess wrapped the prince in a rose-scented embrace, and gently kissed the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Little one," she said, "who would rise from such a deep well of sorrow, never lose that strength or nobility, not even when you grow up. I give to you this ring to remember this day -- you and I, we will meet again, and it is this ring that will lead you to me, one day."  
  
Perhaps the ring the princess gave him was her mother's ring -- for all princesses have no mothers who live long -- or perhaps it was an engagement ring.  
  
This is all well and good, but so impressed was he by her, that the prince vowed to venture forth and become a hero like the princess herself one day.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a prince whose mother -- all he had left in the world, for his father had died many years ago -- died. It was not by accident, and wracked with rage he fled to the woods, bow in hand.  
  
There was a white stag in the woods, the noblest of all creatures, and so enraged was the prince, he let forth an arrow the killed the beast.  
  
A hunter found the prince in the woods, and so impressed was he by the kill, he knelt upon the ground before the prince and said:  
  
"Little prince, who bears his rage so proudly to the world, never forget that fountain of power, not even when your councilors would tell you otherwise. I give to you my sword; we will meet again, and if you learn well, it is this sword that will lead to our meeting."  
  
The hunter plucked the arrow from the stag and handed it back to the prince. Perhaps the hunter had no sons, and saw in the prince the boy he wished he had.  
  
The prince, so impressed by the hunter, decided to become like him, strong and brave with conviction.

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there was a prince who encountered a witch in need of saving.

* * *

But were these really such good ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> I did have plans for this fic had I continued it. Like, Erik's memory of the princess is actually wrong. It was a boy who'd visited him (i.e. Charles).


End file.
